


I Think I Try A Little Too Hard (Can I Have Your Affection?)

by larksinly



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: Prompt (By toadlet, altered by larksinly): Person A finds a flock (I questioned that but whatever) of kittens for sale and adopts them all. Person A takes them home to Person B, who finds it adorable.





	I Think I Try A Little Too Hard (Can I Have Your Affection?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts), [prxnxykxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/gifts).



Tyler kicks loose stones from the pavement around as he walks to the pharmacy to get cold medicine for Josh.

_It shouldn’t take this long to get to a pharmacy._

He stopped, when he saw a banner in front of him. _“Kittens For Adoption! Last Chance!”_  Tyler smiled, knowing if anything was going to cheer Josh up, it would be his favorite animal.

Completely forgetting about the task at hand (he did that often) he walked into the pet store.

“Hello sir! Can I help you?”

Tyler saw a friendly-looking old man sitting behind a counter. “Um. Yeah, are the kittens still for adoption?” “Yes, yes. Of course! Are they for you or someone else?” Tyler quickly thought back to the sleeping Josh on the couch. “They’re for my boyfriend.”

Tyler walked out of the shop with a box full of kittens. (It was really only 3 but who fucking cares)

-

“Joshy! I’m homeeee!”

He heard a tiny laugh, followed by a fit of coughing. “Medicine?”

Tyler froze.

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Uh…”

“It’s okay. I assume you have something else?”

Tyler walked into the living room, and set the box on the ground in front of Josh. “Open.” Josh gave Tyler a weird look, coughed, and opened the box.

“Oh my god. They’re so cute!” Josh let the three small bodies of cats (what) climb over him. “This is ten million times better than medicine.”

“Are you gonna name them?” Tyler took on of the kittens and let it climb on him. “You name one first.”

Tyler looked at the little gray and white bundle on his lap and smiled. “This one is Blub.” Josh laughed. “Okay. Hmm… what about this one?” Tyler looked at the reddish brown cat clinging onto Josh’s hair. “Avocado.” Josh looked confused, but decided to name the last one. Its fur was a mixture of black, gray, white and golden spots. “Can this one be Whale?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’M DONE
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> Blub is named after toadlet (nickname i have for her)  
> Avocado is my real cat’s name  
> Whale is named after winchesterbyheart (variation of joshuwhale and other forms of that nickname)


End file.
